Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact type charging device for imparting an electrical charge to a charge receiving member, for example, an electrostatic latent image bearing member or toner image transfer member, in an electrophotographic image forming process, and more specifically relates to a contact type charging device used in electrophotographic type copying apparatus, printers and the like wherein contact is made with the surface of an electrostatic latent image bearing member to impart an electrical charge to said surface prior to the formation of an electrostatic latent image thereon, and wherein contact is made with a transfer member to transfer to a transfer member a toner image formed on the surface of an electrostatic latent image bearing member.